battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
We'll Meet Again (Merciless)
We'll Meet Again (Merciless) (また会えるよ 超極ムズ) is the second stage in Unit-13 Strikes!, and upon completion, gives the user the true form of Shinji & Cat. This is a No Continues Stage. Battleground This stage is similar to It's Not Your Fault (Veteran), but the stage length is shorter, but with stronger peons. The main purpose of these peons is to make your Eva units unable to hit Awakened Eva Unit-13, the main boss, so they’re put into an endless weaken cycle. Strategies Do NOT bring Meatshields! This allows Unit-13 to easily activate its attack and push as there are no fast meatshields that are immune to freeze or knockback, with the exception of Curling Cat. It will also waste your money because it can OHKO them. You should try avoiding activating his attack at all costs. If you have no Eva units, this stage is close to impossible. The free ones given to you will not do their job, as Shinji is outranged and Kaworu, unless in true form, is also outranged. Do not bring Awakened Ayanami, because thanks to her knockback resist, once she gets into Unit-13's range, the boss will repeatedly attack, knocking back and killing your other anti-Eva Angel cats. Instead, a more effective Super Rare is Plug Suit Rei, who resists weaken, thus dealing great damage to Unit-13. Her range is not great, but if you can stack a couple of them and get the first shot in, they can repeatedly knock back the boss, delaying its attack. 'Strategy 1' (Eva Uber Carry) Every Eva Uber except for Unit-01, if the You Will Find Happiness combo is activated, can outrange and knock back Unit-13 with every hit unless they’re weakened, turning this Merciless stage into nothing more than a joke. Strategy 2 '(No Collab Cats or Ubers; Adapted From Chillhola) ''This Strategy should be avoided at all times, as it is extremely unreliable and takes many tries to get right. However, if you lack Collab cats, this might be your only option to beating the stage. This is a very hard strategy, and you need high leveled units or you are screwed. It also requires 2 Ubers for combos (Trickster Himeyuri, from the Girls and Monsters Gacha which is a unlikely Gacha to come on, And Detective Vigler for research up M.) The Combos are: Cheating Heart? (Detective Vigler and Madame Sumo) and Kimono Champs (Trickster Himeyuri, Vengful Cat, and Awa-Odori Cat.) If you don't have the cats for the combo, use another Research Combo, Sister Act, or a Speed Up Combo. '''Powerups: Rich Cat and Sniper the Cat will be necessary. Speed Up is Optional. Lineup: Row One: Cheating Heart?, Kimono Champs: Row Two: Fishman Cat (Talents Recommended), Manic Lion Cat, Power Cutter Cat, Bullet Cat (True form highly ''recommended.) Awakened Bahamut. All of these should be level forty if you want a hope of winning. Strategy: Awakened Eva Unit-13 ''100% has 4,000,000 health and 100,000 Damage (Almost 25k DPS!), with a range of 200 but can reach up to 1200 range. Also, it attack power doubles at half HP, (Dosen't really matter because it basically can one hit anything) raising it's DPS to '''50K DPS! '''It is also immune to the cat cannon. Breakerblast cat cannon will probably be the best here for pushing back peons and damaging them. But beware not to let the boss too close to your base, or the peons will stack up, and the boss will kill it. You will want to use Fishman as a main staller and a good damage dealer. Send in Manic Lion when a Trolly Blogger comes. Cutter Cat is used when a B.B.Bunny comes to knock it back or maybe kill it. It is also good because it can survive a lethal strike from the boss. Bullet Cat (Maglev Cat) is used here when the Shibalien comes. Beware of it, because it is surprisingly strong. Awakened Bahamut is used a damage dealer. If you time it well with the Sniper the Cat, you will be able to get 2 hits from Bahamut. Repeat this strategy and it will be dead in no tim- well, I mean, it kind of takes a while (15-20 minutes). Good Luck! Category:Stubs Category:Collaboration Stages